When a user requests a web page or other content page via a browser, the browser typically performs a series of steps to display the page. The browser may request content resources from a host server, parse the page's code, and render the page. Furthermore, the page may include embedded objects that are separately retrieved by the browser. In some cases, the user may experience a noticeable delay before the page is fully or even partially displayed. Any or all of the steps performed by the browser to display the page may contribute to this delay. When the delay is significant (e.g., several seconds or more), the task of browsing can be frustrating for users.